


Birds and Bugs

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: Marvel, Silk (Comics)
Genre: F/F, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a week since Cindy Moon completed her assignment to infiltrate Black Cat's organisation, and Bobbi Morse takes it upon herself to make sure the younger superheroine's fighting skills are good enough for any continued field work.<br/>Apparently, Clint Barton isn't the only one who thinks wedgies are a good motivator for training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and Bugs

"OK, can we stop now? I'd really like to stop now."

"We'll stop if you can get out of this hold. If not, we go another three rounds."

Groaning, the petite superheroine known as Silk, real name Cindy Moon, struggled to get up as she was held against a sparring mat by her blond-haired handler, SHIELD agent Bobbi Morse, Codename Mockingbird, who had the younger heroine pinned down and unable to get out, both dressed in simpler versions of their usual gear, for training purposes.

"OK, admit it, you have anger issues of some kind, and you're taking them out on me, aren't you?" Cindy accuses, struggling to get out, causing Bobbi to roll her eyes and apply more pressure, causing another surge of pain. "OWE! This only proves my point!"

Sighing, Bobbi let the woman go, stepping back to grab some water while Cindy rolled back, massaging her arm before getting back to her feet.

It's been a week since Cindy's undercover assignment to infiltrate Black Cat's gang ended, and while they were able to shut down much of Cat's operations and arrest a large number of her goons, Cindy was unable to bring in Cat herself. Mostly because Cat beat the holy hell out of her, and she's only alive because Cindy was right about Cat not being all bad. This, of course, has made Bobbi decide that Cindy _really_ needs to learn how to fight.

"You telegraph, you whine, you get distracted, and you rely too much on your powers." Bobbi lists, dousing herself with the water bottle, before tossing it to Cindy so she could do the same. "You're a typical super: All power, no skill."

"I get it, I suck. But, I don't see how beating on me is helping." Cindy muses, as she jumped to perch on the end of the table Bobbi was leaning against. "What's the point of this?"

"Establishing that. I have no powers, but I can kick the shit out of you without any effort." Bobbi states simply, getting back up and stretching. "Felicia Hardy, meanwhile, also has no offensive powers, just her luck abilities, and she, too, can kick the shit out of you without any effort. You have super strength, super speed, a danger sense, and a bunch of other spider-crap, yet you can't beat a normal woman with a lot of training? How are you going to survive if you end up against a serious, end-of-the-world threat? What's your plan of action if you have to fight Ultron, or Skrulls, or whatever else gets thrown at you?"

"Run and find you?" Silk jokes, though Bobbi just looks at her with an unamused glare.

"I'm serious, Moon; this isn't a job you can go into on just luck and pluck. That's how you get killed, or get others killed." Bobbi insists, returning to the mat, making another fighting gesture. "Now, let's go again."

"Uh...can't we take a break?" Cindy groans, unwilling to get her ass kicked again so quickly.

"Hey, I'll let you take the first swing." Bobbi offers with a shrug, which makes Cindy sigh.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Cindy responds with a growl, before taking a swing at Bobbi, who of course effortlessly dodges, catches her arm, and turns her down to the ground, holding her in an arm lock. "OK, that was predictable."

"Again, you're not getting this." Bobbi responds, holding her in a manner so she was pinned bent over towards the ground, causing her to notice a bit of purple sticking out of her black spandex pants, causing her to grin a bit. "Which means, you're getting one of _these_."

With that, Cindy's eyes widen as her underwear-purple fullback panties with various Pokemon printed on the back-are yanked up her backside, enough to make her yelp and pull her feet off of the ground.

"Ahggg! Bobbi! Quit it!" Silk kicks her legs about as Bobbi holds her up, before lowering her back down, letting her go so she can duck back to fix it.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, but its better than what could have happened; you gotta move faster than that, wedgie-butt." Bobbi chimes with a shrug, amused by Cindy's annoyance as she went to get a drink again.

Growling, the younger superheroine glares as her handler and mentor turned away. Its enough that she has to beat her, but must she make fun of her while she's doing it? Now with a bit of pride on the line, Cindy charges at Bobbi, trying to catch her off guard.

Bobbi does manage to see it coming and dodges, though this time Cindy decides to go all-out on the attack, firing some webbing at Bobbi's leg, trapping her.

"Hey, this was a 'no webs no bullets' training session; don't cheat just because you're-hey!" Bobbi begins, until she feels Cindy jumping onto her back, making her fall over with the shorter girl now sat on her.

"Hey, I'm using initiative. Isn't that one of the things you taught me?" Cindy responds, shrugging as she cracked her fingers and, deciding to get even, reaches for Bobbi's waistband, fishing out a white thong, with pink birds printed on the back, causing Bobbi to growl and grit her teeth as Cindy pulled them up.

"Cindy Moon, you have five seconds to get off of me before I pull your underwear over your head." Bobbi warns, as Cindy leans back, pulling her underwear further up, before webbing it to Bobbi's upper back, leaving her with a permanent thong wedgie.

"There! I'm off!" Cindy declares, jumping off of her and leaving Bobbi to roll over, realize what she did, then glare at her. "So, we done now? Because, I think this counts as a victory for me?"

"Yeah? I'm not done." Bobbi claims, kicking back up to her feet, grimacing at the thong being pulled by this, before readying her glare at Cindy.

"Come on, you can't fight like that! That's gotta be super uncomfortable." Cindy claims, only to be caught off-guard by Bobbi rushing her, countering her counter and once more tossing Cindy to the ground.

"Yeah, well, you've clearly not seen what I wore back in my West Coast Avenger days. Or met my ex husband." Bobbi retorts, pinning Cindy down and, with her waistband still sticking out, once more grabs the elastic material and pulls up, causing Cindy to scream and squirm.

"OWe! Ick! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle's still a thing, right?" Cindy grimaces, while Bobbi continues to wedge up the panties, wrenching them as high as she can, causing Cindy to blink as she felt them somehow pull over her head, hooking onto her forehead. "Oh! Ohmygod, this is, you did not, _how is this even physically possible!?_ "

"Years of practice." Bobbi claims, hopping off of the now atomic wedgied Spider-themed heroine, holding a hand out to help her up.

"Underwear should not stretch this high." Cindy groans, while Bobbi rolls her eyes, reaching back to pull the weakened webbing off of her own underwear to free it, before stopping Cindy as she was about to blindly walk out the gym. Not wanting her protégé to be seen in such a manner (the last thing she wants for Cindy is for her to become a laughing stock), she steadies her before prying the underwear off of her head, letting them snap back. "...thanks. We done now?"

Bobbi stops to think about that. Now, she _could_ spend another few hours tearing Cindy's underwear, but decides against that.

"Yeah, we're done. Come on, let's find Drew and get some grub; giving wedgies kind of works up an appetite."

"Can we not mention this to her?"

"Please, Cindy, I'm your handler. Of course I'm going to mention it to her!"

"I hate you right now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite things about the way Marvel decided to push Bobbi like crazy this last year was her appearances in the Silk series. I really like her relationship with Cindy, and it's not hard to see wedgies coming up given Silk's adorkable nature and Bobbi's big sister relationship with her. So, since I wanted to write something, I made this. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
